


aliens

by InspiringNokias (Aureolee)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DONT LET THE MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH TAG SCARE YOU I SWEAR ITS NOT BAD, F/F, I HEARD A GOOD SONG AND A GOOD PROMPT AND I NEEDED TO WRITE THIS, I Made Myself Cry, I WROTE THIS ALL IN AN HOUR, M/M, alien? iwaizumi, astronaut oikawa, frick, i hope u guys cry too, i love them, kiyoko and yachi made me cry, tragic lesbian couple, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureolee/pseuds/InspiringNokias
Summary: After gaining the ability to see everyone’s red strings of fate tying soul mates to each other, Oikawa realizes his string extends past the sky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i did not proofread i wrote this in an hour i hope u guys like it because i think i do

After gaining the ability to see everyone’s red strings of fate tying soul mates to each other. You realize your string extends past the sky.

 

It just happened one morning. Oikawa woke up, at seven in the morning, on the dot, age six, and he could see a red string of fate tying people to their soul mates.

He sat up and noticed a red line coming from his hand, pointing straight at the sky. It seemed like a laser to him, it stayed pointing up no matter how many ways he turned his hand. He was delighted at this weird, strange red line. 

He wandered downstairs, excited. He met his parents in the kitchen, seeing their own red lines. His parents greeted him and with his excited face, they knew something good happened. Oikawa’s mother crouched down to his height and smiled. 

He told her about the red laser like string coming from his hand and the one that connected his parents together and his mother tousled his hair, standing back up to continue cooking in the kitchen. His father grabbed a couple pieces of toast and jammed them in the toaster, with his wife scolding him that he really should eat more. 

His sister came downstairs too, and he ran up to her, grabbing her hand and seeing what direction her string was pointing to. Her was pointing east, constantly moving. 

Puzzled, she just asked him what he was doing and he explained that he could see red strings coming from everyone!

She smiled, still confused but went into the dining room to eat her breakfast.  

  
  


A couple years later, he realized what it meant. Red strings tied two people who were romantically fated to be together. White strings meant people were platonic soul mates. He had two strings but they were twirled together, white and red pointing at the sky.  _ Who are you?  _

It was sad seeing people married to others that their strings weren’t tied to. People began to look like a tangled mess of string around him, something that he had no capability of untangling. 

He didn’t bother trying to help people out of what they chose. 

For better or for worse, he stayed out of their business. 

In a small coffee shop, six doors down from his house, two best friends would meet there all the time. Every Tuesday and Thursday at three o’clock, they would both be waiting for each other and stay there for exactly one hour, sometimes the black haired girl staying behind, gazing into her coffee cup with a blank look. 

Both girls had their strings connected but the blonde girl, Yachi Hitoka, he learned her name to be after working in that coffee shop for a year, was married to a man around her age with dark brown hair. 

She seemed happy with him, but there was a blankness behind her eyes whenever she spoke about him. It didn’t look full of joy as one would expect when they would talk about someone they love.

The black haired girl, Shimizu Kiyoko, was an office worker, a secretary that spent a little too long in the office and too little time having fun. Yachi was a successful florist, known for her sweet smiles that bloomed along with her flowers. 

Despite Kiyoko’s stunning good looks, she had never engaged in a romantic relationship with anyone. 

He just watched them come and go for a year, their stares on each other faces a bit too long, a bit too sad, and full of love and longing. 

One day, on the second Thursday of May, Yachi didn’t show up. Kiyoko came into the cafe, five minutes early, sat in the chair near the windows where she always did and waited for exactly an hour and five minutes. She didn’t order anything, but she just waited silently, staring out the window. After that hour, she got up and left.

On the third Tuesday of May, Yachi and Kiyoko came into the coffee shop, five minutes apart with Kiyoko first. Yachi looked pale and a bit fragile. After twenty minutes, Yachi had tentatively whispered something to Kiyoko. She stared at Yachi, confused. Yachi nodded, then she began to cry. Kiyoko grabbed her hands on the coffee table, instinctively. Yachi immediately jumped, then she met Kiyoko’s eyes, seeing that her eyes were also full of tears. 

Neither of them let go, even when they left.

Then the next four months passed without incident.

Yachi came in each time looking paler and paler, a bit skinnier each time. 

On August 30, the last Tuesday of the month, Yachi was the one who came in five minutes earlier to the coffee shop, holding a bright, colorful bouquet of sunflowers. 

Kiyoko walked in, the doorbell chiming, at 2:55 p.m. and Yachi immediately handed over the large bouquet to Kiyoko, blushing. 

Kiyoko beamed and took the flowers gratefully, but taking one out of the bouquet to give to Yachi, placing it in her little side ponytail. 

Yachi flushed again and they just talked and drank coffee for an hour. 

On September the first, Kiyoko walked in, again, five minutes early on the dot. She waited for thirty minutes, staring blankly at the wall, when Oikawa did something uncharacteristic.

He walked up to their table, but didn’t dare to sit down. 

He told Kiyoko that she should go see Yachi, if she knew where she was. Kiyoko sighed, and said that she knew where Yachi was, but she didn’t dare go visit her. She said she didn’t like the cold atmosphere of the place where Yachi was. 

Oikawa tried persuading her, eventually Kiyoko smiled, and thanked him, then left the coffee shop. 

On September fourth, a Sunday, Kiyoko came in holding a bouquet of sunflowers. 

Luckily, Oikawa was filling in for an employee that day. She went up to the counter and gave the bouquet of sunflowers to him, thanking him for persuading her that day. 

Her red string was gone. Her face was completely blank, and he thought it looked strange and empty that she didn’t have a red string. It made someone look incomplete. 

After that day, she never came to the coffee shop again, but he’d see her on the streets sometimes, passing by and she’d always remind him of a sunflower.

 

The next year, he went to school as always and practiced volleyball. Even losing at his final chance at nationals, he still went in and practiced. 

After practice, another third year girl had confessed to him, but he gently refused. Her red string was pointing in the opposite direction from him. They weren’t meant to be together, and he was set on finding the one person who lived with the stars. 

At the graduation ceremony, his two best friends asked him what he was going to do after high school. 

He smiled and responded that he wanted to become an astronaut..

 

So he did, he studied for years and trained for years.

 

Years passed, years and years passed. Every passing night, he would just stare at the sky for just a second, with the question  _ Who are you?  _ bouncing around in his head.

_ Who are you?  _

_ Who are you to live amongst the stars? _

_ Why can’t you be here with me? _

 

Another year passed. It was announced was going to the moon. 

 

_ If I can’t find you on the moon, where do I go from there? _

 

Everything was a blur. He was now in space, on his way to the moon.

 

He couldn’t wait. His red string was pointed exactly where his ship was headed. 

 

He felt like if he closed his eyes for a split second, it would be a dream. 

 

Oikawa Tooru felt a slight tug in his heart. 

 

Finally it docked, with a large jarring bump. He pressed the button to extend the walkway down, and jumped down it, one small step for a him, but a giant leap for his heart.

 

He was finally able to get his bearings. 

 

A man that looked his age, with tan skin, stood in front of him. He looked human, but still not quite. 

 

Something about him looked like an alien, or maybe it was just falling in love for the first time. 

 

His hair was spiky, and it looked like it defied gravity itself. He ran forward, to Oikawa’s shock and grabbed his right hand, the very hand that the red string came from, except it wasn’t there anymore. 

 

He was here,  _ finally here.  _

 

The man leaned close and whispered, “Who are you?”

 

Oikawa smiled.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> epilogue: oikawa is the person who creates domes on the moon and is able to live with iwaizumi  
> they have fun and i love them
> 
> instead of shimizu going to the cafe, she visits yachi's grave every tuesday and thursday at 3:00 til 4:00, but she still always manages to be 5 minutes early.  
> she brings her sunflowers.
> 
> (yachis birthday was on september 4th, a sunday of 2016. which was why shimizu showed up on that sunday)
> 
> ((i still want to write a followup im dying i couldve slept an hour eaRLIER BUT NOOO)


End file.
